Dominick Cruz vs. Ian McCall
The first round began. McCall looks much younger and bigger, he landed a left hook and ate a counter uppercut and then a leg kick. Nice probing exchanges from Cruz so far. Cruz landed a high kick, McCall shot for a double, nearly has it, Cruz fought it, McCall got the back, Cruz stood to the clinch eating a knee to the body. 4:00. Cruz got a nice lateral drop and they stood and broke. Cruz blocked a high kick. Cruz landed a nice left hook right hand combo. Cruz landed a counter left. McCall landed a counter right to the body, they clinched, Cruz kneed the body. And again. Broke landing a right. 3:00. McCall landed a leg kick. Cruz landed a right and a big left, stuffed a single nicely. McCall landed an inside kick, ate a counter left and slipped, stood. McCall landed an inside kick and a leg kick. Cruz landed a right. McCall just coming up short, landed a counter right there and blocked a high kick, ate a hard body kick. 2:00. McCall cut under the left eye. Cruz landed a straight right. McCall landed a counter left, Cruz rolled with it, landed two big lefts and a high kick, good exchange. Cruz landed a jab. 1:00. Cruz landed a left to the body and a high kick. McCall's tired a bit. "Set up your hands!" Cruz blocked a high kick. 35. McCall backpedaling, boos, Cruz landed a leg kick, stuffed a single kneeing the body. 15. Cruz landed a Superman punch, they clinched, Cruz worked a single, McCall stuffed it and fell, stood. R1 ends, 10-9 Cruz, good fight, McCall is tired. Damn Britney Palmer used to be so fucking beautiful. R2 began. Cruz walking him down. McCall landed a good high kick, mostly blocked. Cruz jabbing in. Landed a jab right combo. One-two basically, yeah. "Don't let him breathe!" Cruz landed a jab countering an inside kick. McCall landed a left. "Hands up! Hands up high Dom!" 4:00. "2-3-4!" McCall trying a double. "Underhook!" McCall kneed the body, they broke. "Hands up Dom!" Nice exchange. McCall landed a clipping left uppercut, ate a knee to the body and a right, they clinched again. 3:00. McCall tried a single. Cruz kneed the body, dodged a breaking spinning back fist. Cruz landed a right uppercut and a high kick. 2:00. McCall landed a leg kick. And a left. "Light on your feet Dom!" Cruz landed a high kick. McCall landed a left to the body. And a body kick. Cruz landed a one-two and a left. And another left. And a nice right and a blocked high kick. 1:00 as Cruz got a beautifully timed single, McCall stood. Cruz landed a short right uppercut. 35. Cruz landed a counter left. 15. Cruz landed a counter left, McCall stuffed a double and ate a hard high kick, R2 ends, 10-9 Cruz. R3 began and they touched gloves. God I miss the WEC.. Cruz landed another counter right uppercut and a right. And a jab. And a one-two. McCall pressed forward, ate a counter right. Nice exchange, Cruz landed a high kick. Cruz landed a jab. 4:00. And a leg kick. Cruz landed a counter right. And a counter left. And a leg kick, stuffed a single landing a big right. "Hands up!" McCall pressured, ate a few counter lefts. 3:00. McCall landed a left and kneed the body, landed three rights. Cruz landed one to the body. Cruz landed a right and a blocked high kick. "To your right!" 2:00 as McCall got a well-timed double, Cruz stood. Cruz landed a right, jabbed in. Cruz landed a counter right uppercut, defended a single, landed a right elbow, they broke. McCall blocked a high kick. "Hands up!" 1:00. Cruz landed a counter right. Cruz landed a jab, defended a single. Nice exchange. 35. Nice head movement. Cruz landed a left. 15. McCall stuffed a double blocking a high kick, landed a blocked one. Nice exchange, R3 ends, 10-9 Cruz, 30-27 Cruz. Cruz did a few pushups.